Dewspring
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Dewkit |apprentice=Dewpaw |warrior=Dewspring |mother=Plumwillow |father=Sandynose |sister=Reedclaw |brother=Finleap |foster father=Hawkwing |mentor=Macgyver |livebooks=''Hawkwing's Journey, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm }} Dewspring is a sturdy, gray tom. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :Dewkit is born to Plumwillow and Sandynose alongside Finkit and Reedkit. He is the first kit to be born, and the new mother guides him and his siblings to her belly to suckle. Plumwillow asks Hawkwing if he'd be willing to help take care of them, as their father has disappeared. The dark gray warrior promises to help the queen, and feels the empty places in his heart begin to fill. The tom sadly thinks that they'll never be his, but reminisces on how tiny and perfect the kits are. :One moon after, Hawkwing pads into camp with a rabbit in his jaws. Dewkit, Finkit, and Reedkit tumble out of the nursery, tripping over each other in their eagerness to greet Hawkwing first. Firefern amusedly comments to the dark gray warrior that he's wanted. Hawkwing loves the kits and cherishes the time he spends with them. The dark gray warrior calls Curlypaw over to him, and the apprentice trips over one of the small cats on her way across. He tries to talk to the gray she-cat, but the kits jump onto him with joyful squeaks. They dig their claws into his pelt, and Hawkwing struggles to make himself heard over their mews. The dark gray warrior flops over and the kits swarm over him. Finkit bites his tail and Reedkit explains that he is a rabbit and they are hunting him. Hawkwing playfully wails in terror, meowing that they are too good of hunters, and he can't escape. As they pummel their adopted father with tiny paws, Plumwillow watches their game with a happy expression. The queen mrowls in laughter and comments that he's got his paws full. Hawkwing rises to his paws and staggers over to her with the kits still hanging off him. :Twolegs are heard in the forest nearby, and Plumwillow frets for her kits' safety. Later, Hawkwing distracts the kits by asking who can throw a moss-ball the furthest. One kit yowls they can, but another contradicts them. The last tiny cat shouts to watch them before they scramble and fall to to get the moss-ball, shredding it in their eagerness. Hawkwing hears the sound of several dogs, and the noise drowns out the their squeaking. The dogs appear in camp. Hawkwing grabs Dewkit by the scruff, and orders Plumwillow to run. The queen grabs her kit in a haste, stumbling in her hurry. One dog follows them, and the two adult cats race away from it. Hawkwing finds a thicket so he and Plumwillow rush up the slope to reach it. The young cats squeal in terror as they're shoved into a thicket, deep in the thorns. The dog eventually leaves and Plumwillow thanks Hawkwing for rescuing her kits, but the tom insists they both saved them. Dewkit, Reedkit, and Finkit creep over to their mother, their eyes still wide with shock. The three snuggle up next to their mother and Hawkwing, and the warrior wishes they were his offspring. :At around night-fall, Hawkwing, Plumwillow, and the kits go back to camp. Blossomheart inquires if the kits are okay, and Hawkwing explains they are fine, with only a few scratches since they hid in a thicket. Plumwillow meows that she's going to take her kits to the nursery, since they are exhausted. The threesome, who are normally very energetic, struggle to walk as they are herded to the nursery by their mother. Hawkwing notes they don't seem scared anymore, since they didn't understand how much danger they were in. Plumwillow states that the sooner they forget, the better. :Dogs attack the camp again, and this time, the three kits get cornered by the creatures. They are chased out of camp, and hide in a small Twoleg den. A Twoleg kit finds them and brings out Dewkit, lifting him into their arms. Reedkit follows them, eyes wide in terror as the Twoleg grabs Finkit and cuddles him. Plumwillow and Hawkwing rescue the kits, and the dark gray warrior pushes them into the bushes. He urges them to run as fast as they can, and the kits squirm through the undergrowth to reach the woods. They press onward until they reach the trees. Plumwillow asks if they are okay, and Dewkit comments that it felt kinda nice when the Twoleg picked him up. Hawkwing points out to the queen that this is the second time the kits have been in danger because of dogs. Plumwillow expresses her concerns that they are not afraid of Twolegs, adding that they should be. Hawkwing is convinced they have to leave because the kits are growing up unafraid of Twolegs. :When the cats get back to SkyClan land, Leafstar sees them exclaims that they found the kits. The leader then asks if the young cats are hurt, and Dewkit says they're okay. Reedkit explains they were faster than the dogs and hid in a little Twoleg den, while Finkit boasts that they couldn't get him in there. Hawkwing thinks that since they're not scared anymore, the kits will talk about this for moons. Leafstar praises the threesome for being brave before they are taken back to camp to the Clans' joyful welcomes. Plumwillow protests that they need to give the kits space, as they are tired and hungry. SkyClan eventually settles down with the young cats, and they tell everyone their story two times over. Hawkwing notes amusedly that the dogs get bigger each time they are mentioned. The kits don't finish the story the second time because they're really tired, so they snuggle up to Plumwillow. :Hawkwing tells Leafstar the Clan should leave because Reedkit, Dewkit, and Finkit were in serious danger the day before. The Clan leader agrees it's time to leave, and she calls a Clan meeting. After Leafstar announces they'll be traveling again, Reedkit wails. Hawkwing says there's too many Twolegs around for them to stay, but Finkit meows that Twolegs leave out nice food for cats. The dark gray warrior assures the kit that there will be plenty of good food where they're going. Dewkit asks Hawkwing if he can mentor them, but he replies that he surely can't teach three apprentices at once. The kits then go to sleep in the nursery, with Plumwillow telling them it'll be a long day tomorrow. A little later, Twolegs attack the camp. Dewkit wonders out loud what they're doing, but Hawkwing and Plumwillow swiftly round up the three kits and head toward the lake. They run, and finally manage to hide under a rocky outcrop. Once Hawkwing sees that the coast is clear, the cats slowly creep to the meeting place. Dewkit asks if their Clanmates were taken away to become kittypets, and Leafstar answers that she's not sure. All the cats that are left return to the lake's long reeds, where Leafstar appoints Hawkwing as deputy, since Waspwhisker was captured. SkyClan then begins to travel again, padding after their leader. :As the journey goes on however, a sickness starts to spread. Plumwillow brings Finkit over to stay with the other sick cats, and tries to remain beside him. Hawkwing insists she must care for her other kits, and she Plumwillow glances at Reedkit and Dewkit. The dark gray warrior convinces the she-cat that they need her. She decides to remain with the pair and the two kits are swept back to their temporary den. :Two days later, the Clan is in even worse condition. The sick cats are no better, and Firefern has fallen ill. Leafstar suggests to her deputy that they split the Clan, and send some cats to find Echosong. He is hesitant, as he'll miss Finkit and the other sick cats, but obeys his leader. Moments after, Echosong miraculously returns to SkyClan and starts to treat the sick cats. The kit does indeed get better, but looks frail next to Dewkit and Reedkit. Firefern and Rileypool pass away from the illness, and the tom-kit watches the vigil in the clearing. :A day later, Sandynose, Dewkit's father, finally reunites with SkyClan. He wants to meet them and Plumwillow calls for their kits and Dewkit, Finkit ,and Reekit drowsily tumble out. They gaze warily at Sandynose before their mother explains he is their father.The kits are bewildered, and Plumwillow explains to them that Hawkwing helped raise them, but Sandynose is their true father. The tom thanks the deputy for taking care of his kits, but Hawkwing remembers the time he spent with the kits, playing, telling stories and begging for him to teach everything he knows. The kits eagerly talk to their father as Hawkwing notes he cannot be a father to them anymore. Sandynose plays with the kits, tossing a ball to them one at a time and they bat it back in turn. They leap onto Hawkwing when he comes over, growling mockingly and battering his ears. The dark gray warrior notices Sandynose's hurt look and meows to the kits he has to meet Leafstar and leaves their game. :That night, Hawkwing feels paws prodding him, and sees Plumwillow's three kits next to him. He asks what they are doing, and why they aren't in the nursery with Plumwillow.The kits say that he, meaning Sandynose, is there. Dewkit asks if he can send the tom away, since he's deputy and every cat listens to him. The young cats settle in Hawkwing's nest before he tells them about Pebbleshine and his lost kits. Hawkwing explains if he found his kits he would still want to be their father and asks if they understand what he means. They reluctantly agree, and Hawkwing further explains he wants the kits to get to know Sandynose. The dark gray warrior says he is not their father but still cares about them, promising he'll help them if they come to him. The kits are disappointed, and Dewkit asks if they can have two fathers. Hawkwing tells him that he wants to give them space to bond with Sandynose. The tom insists to give their father a chance, touching noses with each of them. He sends them back to the nursery and the kits wiggle out of his nest. :During a Clan meeting, Leafstar calls Dewkit and his siblings forward. The kits give exchange glances of wonder before padding up to meet their leader. Plumwillow protests about the state of their fur, but Leafstar moves on with the apprentice ceremony. Dewkit is named Dewpaw, and is given Macgyver as a mentor. The Clan cheers his new name, but Hawkwing is disappointed he didn't chosen as a mentor. He notes he did guide them, throughout their kithoods, and thinks that the other two that didn't get Hawkwing as a mentor would have felt left out and upset. The new apprentices' crowd around their parents to discuss the ceremony. Dewpaw says that it felt great hearing the Clan cheer his name, and says he'll be the best apprentice ever. Sandynose tells his kits to behave and listen to their mentors, then they'll be great warriors. The apprentices' promise they will, and then go over to Hawkwing, who praises them. The young cats then scurry to their mentors and Reedpaw flings herself at Bellaleaf, announcing that she wants to catch a mouse. Finpaw demands that they learn it too, while Dewpaw follows his brother. The apprentices then leave with their mentors, Hawkwing reminds himself they are not his kits but he would always hold a place for them in his heart. :In the graphic novel ending, Sandynose asks his kits if they are ready, and the littermates say that they are. The tom tells Leafstar he is taking his kits to hunt and they'll be back with fresh-kill before she knows it. As they leave, Plumwillow checks on Hawkwing since the kits are really attached to Sandynose instead of him now. Hawkwing explains he enjoyed teaching them when they were kits but their real father should take the role of father, not him. Later, the apprentices and Sandynose return, and Dewpaw catches a squirrel. He then settles to eat with his family. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :Twigpaw sees Dewpaw and Finpaw training together, while Reedpaw jeers at them softly. Leafstar sends Dewpaw out to gether twigs with Finpaw and Twigpaw on a fiercely windy day. While they forage, Twigpaw asks her denmates if they miss the gorge, and Dewpaw explains they were born beside another lake after SkyClan had left. A branch falls and traps Finpaw’s tail, just as they are about to head back to camp. Twigpaw tells Dewpaw to go fetch help from camp, while she goes to ShadowClan. Dewpaw protests that they can’t leave Finpaw alone, but Twigpaw cuts him off and says it’s not far from camp, he’ll be back in the blink of an eye. Dewpaw pelts through the trees in the direction of SkyClan’s camp. :Later, Twigpaw is collecting ferns for nests, and Dewpaw dumps some moss beside her, telling her Reedpaw followed the stream to get more. Twigpaw suggests taking some to Finpaw, who is staying in the medicine den after getting his tail cut. Dewpaw rolls his eyes, saying to not let him get to comfortable, sniffing that he gets the idea that he’s enjoying feeling sorry for himself. Despite his words sounding unsympathetic, worry is visible in his eyes. He says Finpaw refused to see him again, and he knows losing half of his tail must be awful, but being sad won’t help. Twigpaw meows that Leafpool says he needs time, and Dewpaw mews he needs his brother, then gives her a beseeching glance, asking if she’d go see him, he won’t be able to send her away since she saved him, adding that he bets she’ll cheer him up. Twigpaw shyly asks if he thinks so, and Dewpaw narrows his eyes, wondering if she likes him. Twigpaw denies it, saying they’re just friends, and Dewpaw points out that he’s her friend but her fur doesn’t twitch when she talks about him. :He changes the subject, nodding at the pile of ferns and mewing he hopes some of them are for his next. He suggests making extra nests in case the patrol sent to the gorge brings back more cats, then takes some moss and heads toward the camp entrance. When Twigpaw returns to camp, Dewpaw calls to her that Reedpaw is back. Dewpaw suggests spreading out the moss so it can dry while they weave, then pauses as he notices Twigpaw’s blank expression, asking what’s wrong. Twigpaw says nothing is wrong, then meows she’s going to see Finpaw. Dewpaw tells her to say hi from him. :Later, Finpaw suggests to Twigpaw that they put another frog in Dewpaw’s nest, and Twigpaw remembers Dewpaw’s reaction when they did it before. When a ThunderClan patrol arrives at SkyClan’s camp, Dewpaw and Sagenose watch uneasily. When Leafstar announces Twigpaw and Violetpaw are ready to receive their warrior names, Dewpaw and the other apprentices crowd around them excitedly, and Dewpaw thrusts his muzzle against Twigpaw, congratulating her and saying he’ll fetch Finpaw to watch. River of Fire :Dewpaw is one of the SkyClan apprentices in the apprentices' den during a fierce storm; the wind uproots a pine tree and it crashes down onto the den. The cats present yowl out the names of the young cats, who all report to Leafstar when she orders them to do so to check that they're safe. :A half moon after the storm, Leafstar takes her turn to talk after Harestar at the Gathering. She reports that both Dewpaw and Reedpaw have earned their warrior names, and are now known as Dewspring and Reedclaw. The Raging Storm :Dewspring complains as SkyClan debates on returning to the gorge, saying that they don't need daylight-warriors anymore, and he doesn't want to live somewhere strange away from the lake. Macgyver retorts that it won't be strange once he gets used to it. In the morning, Violetshine awakes to see Leafstar already in the clearing, with Reedclaw and Dewspring crouching close by. He asks Reedclaw if they're leaving, and she says the leader hasn't spoken yet. When Leafstar does make the announcement, he leaves with his Clan. :On the journey, he warns his Clanmates of a flood. As they scramble to safety, he mutters that this is what happens when they don't listen to StarClan. Leafstar insists there was no place for them by the lake, but he says they'll just drown here instead. The leader tries to bend a maple branch to make a bridge, but falls in. Dewspring offers to save her, but Hawkwing says no. SkyClan is rescued and return to the lake. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : Trivia Interesting facts *He has kittypet blood through Clovertail and Waspwhisker, loner blood through Fallowfern, and rogue blood through Patchfoot. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called a brown tabby. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Plumwillow: Father: :Sandynose: Foster father: :Hawkwing: Brother: :Finleap: Sister: :Reedclaw: :Patchfoot: Grandmothers: :Fallowfern: :Clovertail: Uncles: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Half-uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-aunt: :Tinycloud: Great-Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Cousins: :Palepaw: :Nectarpaw: :Fringepaw: :Gravelpaw: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Pebbleshine: :Fidgetflake: :Parsleyseed: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: :Quailpaw: :Sunnypaw: :Pigeonpaw: |''See more''}} Trees Genetic Foster Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Taupfote (HR) ru:Мокролап fi:Dewspringfr:Dewpaw Category:SkyClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Warriors Category:The Raging Storm characters